elimationentfandomcom-20200214-history
The MiniEliases Movie
''The MiniEliases Movie ''(or in Japanese "MiniEliasesムービー") is a 2018 American computer-animated comedy adventure film produced by Paramount Pictures, EliMation Animation. It was released on June 19, 2018 by Paramount Pictures. Plot The MiniEliases, known as Tiny Elias, Madlias, Joylias, Comediclias, and Stronglias, were all having a fun time being heroes, that is until an odd balloon-look-a-like machine appears in the sky and a blue figure known as The Blue Man walked outside of his ship and introduced himself. The MiniEliases were not trusting the Blue Man when he asks for friends to help improve his town. Suddenly, at night, something BAD happens. Now it's up to the MiniEliases to stop the Blue Man and save their kind! Cast English voices * Charlie Adler as Tiny Elias * Kevin Michael Richardson as Madlias * Jess Harnell as Joylias * Rob Paulsen as Comediclias * Daran Norris as Stronglias * Ed Helms as The Blue Man * Reese Witherspoon as The Pink Woman * Chris Pratt as The Elder * Matthew McCoungahey as Mr. Mudd * Rupert Everrett as Dr. Handsome * Kevin Hart as The Secret Bluie * Thomas Middleditch as Old Man Tiny * Steve Carrell as The Blue Guards * Kristen Schaal as Tina Mudd Japanese voices Coming soon! Additional Voices *Carlos Alazraqui *Bob Bergen *Brian T. Delaney *Debi Derryberry *John DiMaggio *Keith Ferguson *John Kassir *Tom Kenny *Maurice LaMarche *Yuri Lowenthal *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Laraine Newman *Bryce Papenbrook *Jamie Marchi *Tara Strong *Fred Tatasciore *Lauren Tom *Kari Wahlgren *James Kevin Ward Production On December 30th, 2017, Paramount Pictures was thinking of a new animated movie in collaboration with EliasMOVIES Studios and EliMATION ENTERTAINMENT. They finally thought of a movie. It was called The MiniEliases. They announced the movie on their YouTube Channel and Twitter page. Director, Elias Pickney, drew the concept art of the movie's chatacters. The animators at EliMATION ENTERTAINMENT went to work of the movie. They released the date of the movie, June 19, 2018. Soundtrack The MiniEliases Movie/Soundtrack Credits /Credits Home media Gallery 20170901_173447.png sketch1503082346522.png 20171020_205716.png 20171127_192347.png|Final DVD look (September 26, 2018) Short films Facebook stickers The MiniEliases (film)/Facebook Stickers TV series It is unknown for the film to have a TV series. But it will have a Netflix original series called The MiniEliases: Small But BIG Times. Most roles in the series were recasted. Video games MiniEliases Poppable MiniEliases Platforming Adventure Merchandise McDonald's The MiniEliases bobbleheads. Funko The MiniEliases POP! # Tiny Elias # Madlias # Joylias # Comediclias # Stronglias # The Blue Man # Pinky # The Blue Man in suit (Hot topic Exclusive) # Pinky in wedding Dress (Target exclusive) The MiniEliases Plushies # Tiny Elias # Madlias # Joylias # Comediclias # Stronglias # The BlueMan # Pinky Lego Lego The MiniEliases # The Blue Man Lair set # Blue Shop set # The MiniEliases House set # Blue annihilatior set # Comediclias stand up set Dominoes Limited edition Greeny Pizza Mellisa and Doug MiniEliases hand Puppets Tiny Town Wooden Set Release The MiniEliases had a special screening in Hollywood. Then it was released on June 19, 2018 in The US. Sequels There isn't a sequel that's called The MiniEliases 2, but there Is an spinoff sequel called Tiny Elias and Pinky. There is another movie focusing on The MiniEliases, but It wasn't counted as a sequel. It is called ''The MiniEliases: Comediclias' Big Standup. '' Gallery The MiniEliases Movie/Gallery Trivia The MiniEliases Movie/Trivia Box Office Coming soon. Category:Films